In the related art, an ink jet-type printer has been known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. In general, in the ink jet-type printer, ink is ejected onto a printing medium such as paper from a print head and thereby, it is possible to perform printing on the printing medium. In some cases, a printer (printing apparatus) which performs printing using ink may include an ink container which contains ink for supplying to the print head. In the related art, for such a printer, a method of filling ink into the ink container using an ink fill vessel in which new ink is contained has been known (for example, see PTL 1).